O Trio Prateado: Primeiro Ano!
by Rayssa Cunha
Summary: Alvo e Rose são definitivamente as ovelhas negras da familia, vivem em detenção, brigando com o irmão, melhores amigos do Malfoy e pior entraram para sonserina, mas será que Rose Weasley realmente devia estar nessa casa? As aventuras do trio prateado!
1. Trailer

**Uma Garota Super Inteligente:**

- É só usei azarações para salvar a pele dos dois aqui, Rictusempra que faz a pessoa rir, Incarcerous, que prende a pessoa e Tarantallegra, que faz a pessoa dançar, ah, e usei o Finite Incatatem para tira o Alvo voltar para o chão, desculpa pela queda e Enervate em você, já que você foi estuporado.

- Prepotente é aquele ser que abusa do poder, poder ser muito poderoso e usar mais do que devia, demonstrando _quase_ sempre arrogância, desrespeito e falta de educação.

- Rose, quanto é 399 dividido por 63 vezes 57 somado com o cubo de 86 menos 21 vezes 7 mais 32 vezes 4 dividido por 2?

- 4454836.

- Sonhos são mensagens passadas parcialmente para o seu sub-consciente, como coisas que te impressionaram no seu dia-a-dia ou medos fortes que você teve, se você pensar muito em alguma coisa antes de dormi, você ira sonhar com ela.

**Um Garoto Totalmente Desligado:**

- AAAAAAAAAAAALVO! VOCÊ TEM QUE ACHAR ISSO, SE NÃO SEUS PAIS VÃO LHE MATAR.

- Preguiça.

- TEMOS PROVA AMANHÃ E VOCÊ NÃO VAI ESTUDAR?

- Não.

- Alvo o que diabos você está fazendo?

- Contando os tijolos da parede.

- E por que?

- Deu vontade.

- ALVOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

- Ah, oi Sam, não vi você ai.

**E Um Garoto Completamente Louco:**

- Mesmo que isso fosse um problema, que NÃO é, eu preferiria me infectar com isso, do que me infectar com o poder de viúva negra da sua avó.

- Eles, ahn, se _azararam_?

- Por que a senhora não se engasgou ainda com seu próprio veneno?

- Ainda ta vivo Zabini?

- Scorpius que tipo de...

- MORRE DESGRAÇA, VASO RUIM NÃO QUEBRA MESMO.

**Vivem Aventuras:**

- Aquilo é um...

- Lobisomem? Sim.

- CORREM BANDOS DE COBRAS!

- Eles, aquilo, como. ELES SÃO ANIMAGOS, EU QUERO SER UM!

- Cala a boca Alvo, podem nos ouvir.

- NÃO NÃO NÃO! AAAAAAAAAAAAH.

- O QUE ACONTECEU AQUI!

- EU FALEI SCORPIUS, VOCÊS NÃO ME ESCUTARAM. A CULPA É DELES!

- Obrigado Ruiva.

- A PANSY PANSA VAI ME INVENENAR, ELA VAI JOGAR TODO SEU VENENO EM CIMA DE MIM, AQUELA COBRA.

- Ruiva, você também é uma cobra, só pra lhe lembrar!

**Criando Uma Amizade Inimaginável:**

- Te amamos Ruiva, não vá. Fica com os prateados aqui!

- Al, obrigado por me salvar!

- Scorpius, você sabe que eu te amo, cara. Só não falo isso muito.

- Eu sei, também te amo cara.

- Isso concerteza não se vê todo dia!

- CORRAM, EU ME VIRO!

- NEM PENSAR ROSE, NÓS VAMOS TE AJUDAR.

- VEM.

- Eu te protejo Weasley.

- Eu também.

**Com Pais Loucos:**

- O QUE VOCÊ PENSA QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO JÁ NA SALA DA DIRETORA ALVO POTTER? HEIN? VOCÊ NÃO SABE COMO EU FIQUEI HORRORIZADA QUANDO RECEBI A CARTA E PIOR AINDA, LEVANDO A ROSESINHA COM VOCÊ!

- SCORPIUS MALFOY, O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO AQUI? VOCÊ SÓ TEM 11 ANOS PARA TODA SEMANA EU RECEBER UMA CARTA: SEU FILHO FOI PARA A DETENÇÃO!

- SURTOU ROSE? COMO VOCÊ ME FAZ UMA COISA DESSAS? HEIN? ME EXPLICA! EU ESTOU PASSADA. AH, MAS VOCÊ VAI PEDIR DESCULPAS SIM!

- ALVO SEVERUS POTTER, EU VOU MATAR VOCÊ SEU DESGRAÇADO. EU NÃO ACREDITO NO QUE VOCÊ FEZ, HARRY ME SEGURA SE NÃO EU VOU MATAR NOSSO FILHO.

**E Muitas, Muitas Detenções:**

- POTTER, WEASLEY E MALFOY. DETENÇÃO PROS TRÊS.

- NÃO ME RESPONDA WEASLEY, DETENÇÃO!

- Sr. Malfoy, poderia me responder a essa pergunta?

- Sabe é que eu to com um pouco de preguiça, mas tenho certeza que a Rose adoraria responder por mim.

- DETENÇÃO ROSE E SCORPIUS. Potter, o que está fazendo?

- Diga amada professora de poções.

- DETENÇÃO!

- O que eu fiz?

- HAGRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIID!

- O que vocês estavam fazendo na floresta proibida?

- Diretora querida, nos estavamos dando um passeio? DETENÇÃO, JÁ SEI JÁ SEI!

- Eles, ahn, se _azararam_?

- Usando feitiços nós corredores Srta. Weasley.

- Nem precisa dizer. DETENÇÃO!

- Potter o que é isso?

- Uma vassoura.

- Detenção.

- Precisava dizer mesmo?

**Garotos totalmente diferentes, Amigos inseparevéis, Filhos dos que nós conhecemos, Formam agora o **_**TRIO PRATEADO**_**!**


	2. Personagens

**Personagens.**

_**Rose Jane Granger Weasley:**_

Garota ruiva, muito parecida com o pai fisicamente, com um inteligência absurda, maior que a da sua mãe, Hermione Granger, suas caractéristicas psicologicas parecem com as das mãe, está sempre salvando seus dois melhores amigos: Alvo Potter e Scorpius Malfoy. Sempre consegui tudo que quer e sempre resolve todos os problemas, é uma garota meiga que não aceita desaforo, tem um bom coração e encanta a todos do sexo masculino. Tem um lado bem divertido, o qual puxou da familia Weasley, é a sobrinha preferida de Jorge Weasley, que adora contar a ela as brincadeiras que fazia junto com seu irmão Fred, que morreu na guerra. Sabe toda a lista de azarações, e vários feitiços, sabe usar quase todos ele. Tem grandes problemas com a casa que ficou e se preuculpa com as coisa fácilmente.

Ruiva de cabelos volumosos, olhos azuis, bastantes sardas no rosto e um ar de sabe-tudo irritante.

_**Alvo Severus Potter:**_

Nome em homenagem a o ex diretor de Hogwarts e o ex professor de poções diretor de sonserina, mortos na guerra contra o lord das trevas, muito despreoculpado, o que preoculpa Ginny Weasley, puxou esse ar do pai, Harry Potter, que o salva de grandes problemas com a mãe da criança, irmão mais velho de Lilian Potter, muito ciumento com a garota, vive brigando com o irmão, pois tem um pouco de inveja por James ser o único que tem cabelos ruivos de sua casa, ele é um pouco intuitivo, ao contrário de seus melhores amigos não vai pra detenção por algum motivo importante, sempre vai por nã presta atenção no que faz. Adora seu professor de Erbologia, que também é sua matéria preferida, Neville Longbottom. Fala coisas sem pensar o que o levar a ser muito sincero, mas raramente está com raiva, é engraçado, mas poucas vezes usa do seu senso de humor, é muito caloroso com a irmãzinha, e ama a casa que ficou!

Tem cabelos pretos e bagunçados, usa óculos e tem olhos verdes, não se importa muito com o que as pessoas dizem, é a copia fiel do seu pai fisicamente e mentalmente, só que mais despreoculpado.

_**Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy:**_

Diferente de seu pai, não tem nenhum preconceito com nascidos trouxas, tem uma amizade incrivelmente forte com a mestiça Rose Weasley e Alvo Potter, os quais tem pais que odiavam e eram odiados por Draco Malfoy. Sua mãe Astoria Malfoy é dois anos mais nova que seu pai, é irmã de Dafne Greengrass, que casou com Gregory Goyle, que formou-se em aritmédia, hoje é professor de aritmédia e diretor da casa de sonserina, porém nunca salva o loiro de muita coisa. Tem uma grande intimidade com a ruiva Weasley e uma de suas principais caractéristicas é seu senso de humor, que as vezes pode ser bem negro, não se importava em que casa fica-se, mas ficou feliz em orgulhar o pai com sua casa, mas logo gerou uma briga entre os dois.

É a copia fiel do pai fisicamente loiro de olhos azuis - acinzentados, é egocêntrico e prepotente, mas tem um lado mais sensivél que herdou da mãe, é engraçado e adora entrar em uma briga, mas sempre quem acaba ganhado é Rose que se mete.


	3. Estação King Cross

**Primeiro Ano, Estação King Cross.**

- Tchau Mamãe, tchau papai, tchau Hugo! - falou a ruiva correndo em direção do trem que já estava partindo.

Embarcou no trem, e começou a procurar um cabine vaga, ou que tivesse um de seus primos, andou calmamente, até encontrar um garoto loiro sentado em uma cabine sozinho. Rose Weasley sempre teve aquele coração amolecido que ao ver uma pessoa sozinha, tinha que aproxima-ser, seu pai dizia que era uma das características da mãe dela, isso e seu autoritarismo.

Entrou na cabine, e sorriu:

- Tem alguém sentado com você? - o loiro a encarou, sabia muito bem quem era a garota, a ruiva assim que viu os olhos azuis - acinzentados o reconheceu, era o filho do Malfoy, Scorpius se não se enganava.

- Não. - falou com todo o ar egocêntrico que pode, ele sabia quem era a garota ruiva, era uma Granger Weasley, de acordo com seu pai, filha da sangue ruim sabe-tudo e do traidor de sangue pobretão.

- Posso me sentar aqui? - falou ignorando o tom do loiro.

- Tanto faz. - o loiro revirou os olhos. A garota se sentou em frente ao loiro.

- Sabe, se você fosse menos prepotente e egocêntrico, as pessoas entrariam nessa cabine. - falou a ruiva fazendo uma analise do garoto.

- Por que se importa? - falou dando um olhar superior.

- Por que apesar de você ser um Malfoy, ninguém merece ficar sozinho. E também, quero ser sua amiga. - a ruiva corou violentamente, e o garoto a olhou espantado. "Ela é uma Weasley" pessou nervoso.

- Como disse? - falou num tom engasgado.

- Sei que ouviu, Malfoy. - ela falou um pouco exasperada.

- Ma-mas.. - recompôs a voz. - Mas você é uma Weasley.

- Sim, sou uma Wesley e sou uma Granger. Sou uma mestiça e você um sangue puro. Mas isso importa realmente pra você? Ou só pensa isso por causa dos seus pais? - ele a olhou espantado, não a conhecia nem a cinco minutos, e ela já estava desvendando ele.

- É, tem razão, não importa. Que tal nos apresentarmos direito, esquecendo tudo isso? - falou o garoto de onze anos com um sorriso brincalhão.

- Prazer, Sou Rose, Rose Weasley. - falou a ruiva entrando na brincadeira e estendendo a mão.

- Prazer, Scorpius Malfoy. - ele pegou sua mão e a beijou, ela sorriu.


	4. Seleção das Casas

**Primeiro Ano, Seleção das Casas.**

- E então Weasley, pra onde quer ir? - sussurou Scorpius para a ruiva.

- Ah, Malfoy. Até Parece que você não sabe. - o Loiro revirou os olhos e mexeu os lábios dizendo _Grifinória._ - Certo.

- Malfoy, Scorpius. - falou a voz alta e clara de Minerva. Ela sorriu pro loiro que apertou sua mão respirando fundo, não importava se fossem Grifinória e Sonserina, eles seriam amigos. Malfoy sentou-se na cadeira de três pés, e sentiu o chapéu sendo colocado sobre sua cabeça, cobrindo sua visão, passou alguns segundo _torturantes_ para Scorpius, até que o chapéu chamou:

- SONSERINA. - logo toda a mesa de sonserina aplaudia.

.

- Prima, nervosa? - falou a voz de Alvo atrás dela.

- Só um pouco e você? - perguntou colocando o braço sobre o pescoço dele, se encostando. Ele enlaçou sua cintura, ficando de lado para ela.

- Bastante, acho que não vou pra Grifinória. - falou em tom desanimado.

- Também, acho que você vai pra sonserina. - falou a ruiva.

- Concordo. - falou olhando para o chão.

- Potter, Alvo. - ouvi-se a voz de Minerva pelo salão, a ruiva viu seu primo se afastar até a cadeira de três pés e se sentar, alguns segundo depois, ouviu-se o chapéu dizer:

- SONSERINA! - ela sorriu triste, iria pra grifinória, como seu primo James, mas ao contrário de Alvo e Scorpius que estavam em Sonserina, ela queria ir pra sonserina, preferia a grifinória, mas queria ficar com o loiro e o moreno. Não que não gosta-se do seu primo mais velho, o problema era, ele era mais velho, não seria alguém da mesma ano. Seria estranho. _"Vou entrar em Sonserina, vou convenser aquele chapéu" _pensou a ruiva, e nesse pensamento foi chamada por Minerva. Andou nervosamente até a cadeira, sentou e sentiu o chapéu tomar sua visão. Logo começou a pensar: "_Sonserina, por favor, Sonserina, eu quero ir pra sonserina" ._

_- Mais uma Weasley, essa é bem diferente, então a Weasley quer ir para sonserina, isso é completamente fora do comum, seria perfeita para grifinória, mas está tão decidida em pra ir para Sonserina, que não terei outra opção se não... - ouve um leve pausa. - SONSERINA! - os aplausos vinheram de todas a mesas, mas principalmente de Alvo Potter e Scorpius Malfoy, eles sentavam lado a lado, com apenas uma cadeira de distancia, andou até a mesa sorrindo e sentou-se entre eles._

_- Parabéns Priminha Lindinha Ruivinha, Carinha de Cenourinha. - falou Alvo a abraçando._

_- Cara de Cenoura é o meu pai, eu não. - falou emburrada._

_- Por isso você é a Carinha de Cenourinha, é o diminutivo. - ele sorriu._

_- Al, isso não tem nada haver. - falou revirando os olhos._

_- Não sabia que era malvada, Weasley. - falou o loiro do seu lado._

_- Não sabe muita coisa sobre mim. - falou convencida._

_- Depois eu sou o prepotente e egocêntrico. - ele riu, ela o revirou os olhos, dois caras totalmente parecidos, um de cada lado seu, nada mais justo que apresentar._

_- Scorpius, Al. - os dois olharam pra ela. - Al esse é o Scopius Malfoy. - falou a garota apontando pra o loiro. - Scorpius, esse é o meu primo Alvo Potter. - apontou Alvo. Eles sorriram e deram as mão em _

_frente a Rose._

_- Então um Potter em sonserina? Estranho, meu pai sempre dizia coisas maldosas sobre seu pai. - o moreno riu._

_- Já o meu pai e meu tio falam coisa maldosas sobre o seu pai. - foi a vez do loiro rir._

_- Está falando do Weasley, pai da Rose? - o moreno assentiu._

_- Meu pai vai me matar quando descobri que eu vim pra sonserina. - a ruiva engoliu em seco._

_- Eu te protejo, Weasley. - disse o loiro._

_- E eu também. - disso Alvo._


	5. Sala do Diretor

**Primeiro Ano. Sala do Diretor.**

- Calma Rose. Relaxe. - falou Alvo sentado em frente a Minerva que sorria ao ver os dois, Rose andava de um lado para o outro com seu cheio cabelo ruiva, e seu 1,41 de altura.

- Como é que você quer que eu fique calma _Potter. - ela falou em desespero. - Mamãe e Papai estão vindo e vão me matar ao descobrirem que fiquei em sonserina. - falou quase enfartando._

_- Sabe que não pra tanto. E eles nem vão ficar bravos, nem estou preocupada com o papai, talvez a mamãe tenha um ataque, e queira jogar coisas em mim, mas o papai a acalma. Rose apenas riu nervosa, e quando finalmente se jogou tensa no sofá, a porta foi aberta, entrando dois Weasleys e dois Potters._

_- O QUE VOCÊ PENSA QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO JÁ NA SALA DA DIRETORA ALVO POTTER? HEIN? VOCÊ NÃO SABE COMO EU FIQUEI HORRORIZADA QUANDO RECEBI A CARTA E PIOR AINDA, LEVANDO A ROSESINHA COM VOCÊ! - ouviu-se a voz da Sr. Potter em alto e bom som na sala. Alvo e Rose estava com os olhos arregalados._

_- Calma Ginevra, eles não fizeram nada de errado._

_- Então, por que fomos chamados? E o que eles fazem aqui? - perguntou Rony com a voz um pouco exasperado, nessa hora as risadas de Harry e Hermione foram ouvidas por toda a sala._

_- Não me diga que o problema é o que eu estou pensando querida Rose? - falou Hermione olhando para as vestes da filha e depois para as do sobrinho._

_- Sim Mamãe, é exatamente esse. - a risada dos dois ficou ainda mais alta._

_- McGonagall, poderia nos dizer o que está acontecendo? - perguntou a ruiva olhando reprovador para os filhos._

_- Claro, lhes chame-is para informar que o Sr. Potter e a Srta. Weasley, não entraram na grifinória, o que poderia ser um problema para os senhores e as senhoras, já que todos aqui presentes menos essas crianças foram grifinórios e os senhores Ronald e Ginevra são Weasley, e nunca tinha visto um Weasley ir para outra casa que não seja grifinória. - disse McGonagall em um só fôlego._

_- Ah sim, eles não foram pra grifinória, isso não é nada demais, mas em que casa vocês entraram? - perguntou Ginny mais calma._

_- Sonserina. - falou Alvo em um sussurro._

_- VOCÊS ENTRARAM ONDE? - gritaram os ruivos._

_- Sonserina, pai e tia! - falou Rose, a reação dos dois ruivos foi totalmente diferente, o ruivo ficou em transe, já a ruiva:_

_- ALVO SEVERUS POTTER, O QUE VOCÊ PENSA QUE É PRA IR PRA SONSERINA? EU NÃO CRIEI VOCÊ ASSIM? HARRY, ONDE NÓS ERRAMOS? - a voz de Ginevra era ouvida em toda a sala novamente._

_- Ginny amor, acho que nós não erramos, talvez ele tenha puxado isso de m... - foi interrompido pela voz da ruiva._

_- HARRY NÃO, VOCÊ NÃO VAI FICAR DO LADO DO ALVO VAI? _

_- Calma Querida, vamos deixar pra conversar sobre isso em casa, e depois mandamos uma carta para o Alvo. - falou Harry colocando a mão no ombro da esposa._

_- Tudo bem amor. - falou olhando pro marido. - Mas fique sabendo Alvo, - falou virando pro filho. - que será no mínimo um castigo de muita longa duração na suas férias, não sei nem em quantas. - falou revoltada, bem na hora que Ronald saiu do transe, mas sua reação foi mais inesperada ainda, ele andou calmamente até a filha e a abraçou fortemente, sussurrando em seu ouvido:_

_- Sinto muito querida, deve está se sentido péssima já que vai para uma sonserina, você deve está se sentindo tão diferente da sua família! - ele a abraçou mais forte e ela retribuiu._

_- Você não faz idéia papai._


	6. Salão Comunal

**Primeiro Ano. Salão Comunal de Sonserina.**

- Olha se não é o filho do cicatriz e a filha do pobretão. - falou uma voz feminina e esganiçada para o moreno e a ruiva que conversavam alegremente no sofá. Os garotos logo se levantaram e viram duas crianças, um homem e uma mulher. O homem tinha mais ou menos 14 anos, tinha traços fortes, pele morena, cabelo pretos e olhos verdes. Já a garota devia ter 11 anos, tinha traços um pouco fortes demais para uma menina, tinha cabelos curtos e pretos e olhos verdes, parecida com o garoto, talvez fossem irmãos, mas tinha a pele clara.

- Conhecemos vocês, por acaso? - falou Alvo um pouco irritado.

- A nós? - disse a garota. - Na verdade não. Por que você não nos apresenta Irmão. - ah sim, eles era irmãos.

- Claro irmãzinha. - falou o moreno com uma voz mais grave e rouca, lembrando uma sensualidade demais para um garoto de 14 anos. - Eu sou Louis e essa Scarlett _Zabini_.

- Ah, então vocês são filhos de dois amigos do meu Pai, Blásio e Pansy, certo? - falou certo loiro abraçando a ruiva por trás, dando um beijo em sua bochecha e apertando a mão do moreno ainda abraçando a ruiva, só que agora de lado.

- ECA MALFOY, SAI DE PERTO DESSA RUIVA, PODE SE INFECTAR COM PARTE DO SANGUE RUIM DA MÃE DELA! - falou a morena puxando o garoto pelo braço. O loiro se soltou.

- Mesmo que isso fosse um problema, que NÃO é, eu preferiria me infectar com isso, do que me infectar com o poder de viúva negra da sua avó. - ele falou mostrando superioridade.

- É O QUE? - falou o Louis voando em cima do loiro, logo o Alvo apontou a varinha para o Louis e a Morena para Alvo, e Rose para Scarlett.

- Vingardium Leviosa - falou Scarlett mais rápido suspendendo o Moreno mais novo no ar, que começou a gritar, a ruiva teve uma reação bastante rápida.

- Accio Varinha - falou apontando para a varinha de Alvo que estava no chão. Apontou uma varinha pra Scarlet e gritou: - Tarantallegra. - fazendo com que a garota começa-se a dançar feito uma louca, sem poder parar, e mais rápido ainda, apontou a outra varinha para Louis e berrou: - Incarcerous - cordas prenderam o garoto - Rictusempra - o garoto começou a rir, chorar de rir, ele sentia cócegas. - Sabe quando se é filha de um Weasley você aprende todo tipo de nome de azaração e sendo filha de uma Granger, sabe como usá-los. - foi ai que a garota percebeu que Alvo ainda estava levitado e Scorpius tinha sido Estuporado. - Alvo, desculpa, tinha esquecido. - apontou a varinha pra ele - Finite Incantatem. - o garoto caiu de cara no chão depois foi até Scorpius se abaixou e sussurrou: - Enervate. (N/A: Lembra a Hermione, sempre salvando os melhores amigos dos problemas.) - o garoto acordou.

- ELE ME ESTUPOROU? - ele berrou perplexo.

- Sim. - falou a ruiva se levantando e o ajudando.

- E por que ele ta rindo? E ela dançando? O que aconteceu aqui? - falou ainda mais perplexo.

- Aconteceu que a Rose devia ir logo pro último ano. - falou Alvo atrás da garota. O loiro arqueou a sobrancelha.

- É só usei azarações para salvar a pele dos dois aqui, Rictusempra que faz a pessoa rir, Incarcerous, que prende a pessoa e Tarantallegra, que faz a pessoa dançar, ah, e usei o Finite Incatatem para tira o Alvo voltar para o chão, desculpa pela queda e Enervate em você, já que você foi estuporado. - falou a ruiva sorrindo.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? - ouvi-se uma voz grossa e os três sonserinos se viraram para ver de quem vinha.

- Diz ai tio Greg. - falou o loiro sorrindo para Gregory Goyle, marido de sua tia, Dafne Greengrass agora, Dafne Goyle, irmã de sua Mãe, Astoria. Goyle sorriu para o sobrinho, mas logo mudou a de expressão quando viu os Zabini - um preso e rindo e a outra dançando valsa com uma vassoura .

- O que aconteceu aqui? Hein Querido Sobrinho? - falou levantado uma sobrancelha.

- Eles, ahn, se _azararam_? - tentou inutilmente o loiro.


	7. Primeira Declaração de Detenção!

- Poderiam me dizer o que aconteceu? - falou o diretor Sonserina, Gregory Goyle.

- Aconteceu que, eu estava muito bem na minha quando essa LOUCA, DESMIOLADA, DA WEASLEY ME AZAROU E DEPOIS AZAROU O MEU IRMÃO! LOUCA, ESTUPIDA, PRESPORTENTE. - falou Scarlett irada.

- NADA HAVER ZABINI, SEU QUERIDO IRMÃO ATACOU O MALFOY, E VOCÊ AINDA ATACOU O MEU PRIMO, e por favor não use palavras como presportente, não existem é prepotente e você nem sabe o que quer dizer. - falou olhando as unhas.

- E você sabe o que é Rose Weasley? - falou Louis.

- Prepotente é aquele ser que abusa do poder, poder ser muito poderoso e usar mais do que devia, demonstrando _quase_ sempre arrogância, desrespeito e falta de educação. - falou a garota encarando o moreno e sorrindo.

- Nossa Srta. Weasley, você é muito inteligente. - falou Goyle com os olhos brilhando, adorava pessoas inteligentes, foi isso que o fez estudar e virar uma excelente no curso de Aritmédia, onde finalmente se deu bem com sua hoje esposa Dafne.

- Obrigada. - ela sorriu.

- Poderia dizer o que aconteceu com eles? - falou o diretor usando agora uma expressão amigável.

- Claro. - ela sorriu. - Eu e o Al estávamos no sofá conversando sobre como meu pai havia aceitado bem o fato de eu ser uma sonserina, quando a Srta. Buldogue - Goyle não conseguiu controlar o riso, era assim que ele e Crabbe chamavam Pansy pelas costas da garota, e a Granger também, Buldogue. Quando recebeu um olhar ameaçador de Scarlett se calou.

- Prossiga, sim? - a ruiva assentiu.

- Chegou chamando o pai do Alvo, o tio Harry, de Cicatriz e o meu Pai, Ronald, de Pobretão, depois o Scorpius chegou e me abraçou, o que fez a _Scarlett Zabini - falou com repulsa. - ficar irritadinha e chamar a minha mãe de sangue ruim, ai pra me defender o Scorpius disse que a avó dela tinha poder de viúva negra, o que fez o Louis fica irado e pular no pescoço branquinho do nosso amigo loiro, o Alvo foi aparta, mas quando apontou a varinha Scarlett também apontou pra a Homenagem ao Dumbledore, e eu apontei pra clone mirim da mãe, só que ela usou o feitiço de levitação no Alvo, e então eu roubei a varinha do Alvinho e fiz ela dançar sem parar, depois com a minha varinha amarrei o Louis e fiz a azaração das cócegas, daí usei o Finite para levar o Alvo ao chão, e ele caiu de cara, desculpa de novo Al - falou olhando pro primo. - e depois desestoporeu o Scorpius, que foi estoporado pelo Louis. - e sorriu. - Ai, você chegou. - Goyle que no momento se encontrava de boca aberta, se pronunciou:_

_- Como sabe esses feitiços? - falou perplexo._

_- Jorge me ensinou os nomes, e com os livros aprendi a usá-los, sou filha da sabe-tudo Granger e tenho orgulho disso. _

_- Certo, você cinco iram a detenção, não contarei a seus pais, mas, amanhã Sr. Potter você ajudará Longbottom com as pesquisas de plantas. Sr. Malfoy e Sr. Zabini, ficaram em organizar a enfermaria para a Pomfrey que está ocupada demais com os pacientes e Srta. Weasley e Srta. Zabini, organizaram a biblioteca com a Prince._


	8. Detenção de Alvo Potter

- Boa Noite Al. - falou um Neville sorridente. - Como andas?

- Vou Bem, Tio Nevy. E você?

- Ótimo. Já está de detenção querido. - o moreno assentiu - sem problemas, não contarei a seu pai.

- Obrigado. - o garoto sorriu.

- Vamos começar?

- Claro; - e começou a pesquisa, eles olhavam em livros, pergaminhos, papéis soltos, cartas, usaram magia, Neville ensinou vários feitiços ao moreno.

- Olha Al, aqui diz que existem Mandragonas nos arredores de Hogwarts, na floresta proibida, se quiser, nós podemos ir lá outro dia, claro, eu, você e a Rose. - ele sorriu.

- Scorpius pode ir? Ele ta sempre com a gente agora.

- É pode ser, nós quatro, eu, você, Rose e Scorpius.

- Vai ser ótimo. - o garoto sorriu.

- Que bom, ágora vamos ao trabalho. Sim?

- Tá! - falou voltando ao trabalho. O garoto começou a ler um pergaminho sobre Mandragonas, quando ouviu um barulho estranho vindo do corredor. - O que foi isso?

- Não sei, vou olhar! - falou o professor.

- Eu vou com você. - falou o garoto ficando em pé, eles andaram até a porta e a abriram calmamente, porém não tinha nada, eles já estavam a fechar a porta, quando Alvo viu no fim do corredor cabelo vermelhos, e logo mostrou ao professor.

- JAMES POTTER, TEDDY LUPIN E VICTORIE WEASLEY, AQUI AGORA! - os três garotos começaram a correr e Neville começou a correr atrás deles, com Alvo em seu encalço.

- Posso enfeitiçá-los? - perguntou o moreno sentindo adrenalina.

- Pode! - permitiu Neville. Ele logo lembrou do feitiço que rose havia usado ontem.

- Incarcerous! - gritou apontando a varinha para os três, que foram prendidos juntos e caíram ao chão.

- Muito bem, para minha sala os três, ou melhor, eu levo! - ele apontou a varinha para os três e pronunciou - Vingardium Leviosa. - os três começaram a fluar, sendo levados por um Neville nervoso e um Alvo, como sempre, despreocupado.

Ao chegarem na sala, os três foram soltos e sentaram-se em algumas cadeiras.

**- **O que vocês estavam fazendo a essa hora fora dos dormitórios, posso saber? - falou o professor irritado, de todos os filhos de seus amigos, o que ele mais gostava era Alvo, pois ele era bem desligado, o que lembrava ele mesmo, logo depois vinha Rose que era por sua inteligência admirável.

- Nós só estávamos andando, Tio! - falou o ruivo com um ar despreocupado.

- Ah, e posso saber por que a essa hora? - o ruivo engoliu em seco.

- Nós íamos levar o Teddy pra floresta, sabe como é, ele gosta de reconhecer o local. - Teddy tinha um ar nervoso, o que deu a certeza ao professor que era mentira.

- Sério, vocês iriam me responder a mesma coisa se eu chama-se a Sr. Zabini aqui, para providência uma poção da verdade, um Veritatium e cada um de vocês bebessem? - falou o professor levantando uma sobrancelha. - Onde está o Sr. Thomas, as Srtas. Brown, o Sr. Finnigan e o Sr. Callado? - o Sr. Thomas era o filho mais velho de Parvati e Dino Thomas, chamava-se Devin Thomas, tinha uma irmã mais nova, do ano de Alvo, Samantha Thomas e um mais novo ainda Michael Thomas, que entraria no final do outro ano. Srtas Browns eram as filhas mais velhas de Lilá Brown, os pais de Lilá obrigaram o marido da garota a colocar o sobrenome da filha, elas eram gêmeas, Agnes e Anne Brown, também tinha uma irmã mais nova, Angie que só iria entrar no colégio no outro ano. Sr, Finnigan, filho de Simas Finnigan e Padma Patil, David Finnigan. Sr Callado era filho de Cho Chang com um trouxa, Mauricio Callado, tinha uma irmã mais velha chamada Lucy, que está no quinto ano, outra chamada Ashley que está no quarto ano, e dois irmãos mais novos, gêmeos, Cory e Taylor. Aston era o do meio estava no terceiro ano.

- Devin está com a Aston, e a Anne com David no salão comunal. Agnes está Ashley no dormitório delas. - falou Teddy pela primeira vez. - Olá senhor Longbottom, Alvo. - falou sorrindo.

- Olá Teddy. - falou Alvo sentando-se na mesa e olhando pro irmão com um sorriso zombador.

- Olá, e não responderam a minha pergunta. - todos ficaram em silêncio. - Vou considerar isso como um não. Não se preocupem, não quero saber o que estavam fazendo, só quero saber se tem permição? - nenhum respondeu. - Mandaria vocês para Sra. Lupin, mas a cunhada e o filho dela estão aqui, então, vou mandá-los para Minerva. Esperem um minuto. - ele fez um feitiço silencioso de tranca na porta e foi até a lareira.

- O que vocês estavam fazendo? - perguntou Alvo rindo.

- E você Alvo, o que faz aqui? - falou James contra.

- Ah, estou ajudando o tio Neville com algumas coisas, se você não sabe, ele é o meu 'tio' favorito, e estou pesquisando. - falou no seu ar sempre despreocupado, e com um sorriso sarcástico disse - O que? Achou que estava de detenção? - essa era a parte boa de ser despreocupado, você é o melhor mentiroso possível.

- Séria impossível o Alvo ficar de detenção, ele é o melhor mentiroso da face da terra! - falou Teddy rindo. - Adoro isso em você Al, nunca se preocupa com nada.

- É um dom. - ele riu, junto com Victore e Teddy, James fechou a cara. - Que foi irmãozinho, irritado por não ter esse dom?

- Cala a boca, Alvo. Se não quiser ser transfigurado. - falou James ríspido.

- Detenção, Potter. Ameaças não são permitidas. Quem escolherá essas será a Minerva, mas vou pedir para que seja com a Sr. Zabini. - foram ouvidas batidas na porta. - Entre Minerva,

- Alohomora. - ouvi-se a voz da velha senhora por trás da porta e logo essa se abrindo. - Olá, Lupin, Weasley e Potter, me acompanhem. - Teddy e Victore se levantaram e foram para o lado da diretora. - Não estou pedindo James Potter, estou mandando. - James ficou de pé e andou lentamente até a diretora.

- Sra. McGonagall quero o Sr. Potter, além de seja lá qual punição você der, em uma detenção com a Sra. Zabini por ameaças a um aluno do primeiro ano da sonserina. - ele olhou pra Alvo.

- Claro, os três comigo. - falou virando com os três em seu encalço e fechando a porta.

- Arrasou Nevy. - ele riu. - Menti pro James, disse que estava aqui de bom grado, gostaria que o apóia-se a mentira. - Neville riu.

- Pode deixar! - falou Neville. - e a propósito, obrigado pelo feitiço, onde aprendeu ele?

- Rose aprendeu com Jorge. - o professor riu.

- A Rose é incrível, uma pequena gênio. - os dois gargalharam. - Olha hora, já pode ir Alvo.

- Ok tio, mas se precisar pode me chamar, virei de bom grado. - ele riu.

- Façam alguma gracinha quinta na minha aula, que eu vou pedir ao Goyle para ficarem os três de detenção comigo, iremos a floresta.

- Com certeza. -falou Alvo fechando a porta, caminhou calmamente até o salão comunal e quando chegou. Encontrou Rose e Scorpius jogando xadrez bruxo. - Como foi a detenção? - falou descontraído.

- O filhote de aranha quer me ferrar. - falou o loiro revirando os olhos.

- Tenho outra detenção para sábado, digamos que eu e a filha-clone-do-buldog não nos demos muito bem - ela riu. - e Você Alvo?

- Ah nada demais, o Tio Nevy é legal, e encontramos o James, a Vick e o Teddy. - sorriu.


	9. Detenção WeasleyMalfoy

**Detenção de Scorpius Malfoy.**

- Olá Papoula. - falou o loiro entrando na enfermaria.

- Olá Scorpius, como está? - o loiro sentou-se em uma das macas que tinham lá.

- Estou ótimo, e você? - Papoula sorriu para o loiro.

- Estou ótima querido. Então, por que ficou em detenção?

- Ah, eu chamei a avó de Louis Zabini de viúva negra. - o garoto falou rindo.

- Oh, querido, você não faz idéia do quanto eu ouvia isso das garotas de Hogwarts. - a velha enfermeira riu.

- Como assim? - perguntou o garoto confuso.

- Ah, o Blaise sempre foi muito bonito e muitas garotas queriam ficar com ele, de todas as salas. Mas tinha medo de ter algo com ele e acabarem morrendo, como a mãe dele fazia, chegavam pra mim, diziam isso e perguntavam se tinham um jeito de isso não acontecer, e sempre a mesma resposta. NÃO! - Papoula apesar da idade avançada era simpática, sempre fora, principalmente com o jovem a sua frente, ela quem havia feito o parto de Astoria, pois viraram amigas quando a mãe do loiro estudara lá, a garotinha de lufa-lufa vivia doente, sim, a mãe dele era de lufa-lufa (N/A: não diz em nenhum lugar de onde ela era, mas eu gosto dos lufos, por isso ela era da lufa-lufa) sempre a alegre Astoria entrava naquela sala, engraçada e feminina, o que fez as duas terem grandes laços, era como se Astoria fosse sua filha.

- Então, como anda a enfermaria? - perguntou o loiro.

- Ah, o de sempre. Ossos quebrados, garotos estuporados, narizes quebrados, garotas e garotos azarados... Nada demais. - Scorpius riu, quando ouviu a porta ser aberta.

- Madame Pomfrey. Malfoy! - falou Zabini entrando na sala.

- Bem-Vindo querido. - ela fez uma cara séria. - Você poderiam começar pelas poções curadoras, certo? - eles assentiram. - Aquelas ali, que estão em cima da mesa - falou apontando para uma mesa cheia de poções misturadas. - Vocês colocaram as poções pela ordem que está no livro. Quando terminaram me chamem. - falou saindo até a ala dos pacientes.

- Gostou da Ala Hospitalar, Malfoy? - falou Louis com sarcasmo. - É bom que tenha, por que você vai vir muitas vezes aqui. - ele riu.

- Eu? Tem certeza? Esse lugar combina mais com você, não? Olha - ele apontou para a teia que se formava no canto da parede. - Vai brincar com suas amiguinhas Zabini. - o garoto deu uma sonora gargalhada e começou a separar as poções, quando foi puxado pela gola da camisa e encostado na parede com força.

- Olha o que você fala, MALFOY. - ele riu com escárnio. - Ou eu posso transfigurar a sua carinha, e não preciso de uma varinha. - soltou o garoto o empurrando.

- Morrendo de medo, filhote de aranha. - ele falou rindo. - Eu nunca teria medo de você. Você se acha o bonzão, mas você não é nada, quantas namoradas você já teve? - o moreno ficou calado. - Bom, eu já tive duas, sabe, essas que você namora quando é criança, que fica andando de mão dada e nada mais, pronto, mas pelo menos eu tive. - ele voltou a organizar as poções. Olhou pro garoto e sorriu. - Não quero inimigo, filhote de aranha, brigue com sua mãe na aula, que você vira um Herói. - voltou seus olhos para o que estava fazendo e viu Zabini fazer o mesmo.

X

- Muito bem, já está tarde, podem ir. - falou Papoula.

- Tchau. - falaram os dois indo em direção as masmorras, quando estavam na metade do caminho Zabini se pronunciou.

- Malfoy, da próxima vez que você me chamar de filhote de aranha, você ta ferrado. - e começou a andar rápido. Scorpius só riu.

**Detenção de Rose Weasley.**

- Desculpe o atraso Madame Prince. - falou a ruiva entrando rapidamente.

- Não repita. - a ruiva engoliu em seco, Prince ainda tinha um pouco de remoço por culpa de seu pai e o amor dele pelos livros. - Vocês iram organizar todos aqueles livro ali. - falou apontando para uma pilha com mais de dois mil livros. - Vocês tem até a meia-noite, organizaram sem magia. Dêem-me as varinhas. - falou estendendo a mão, as garotas colocaram as varinhas na mão da velha senhora a contra gosto. - Boa sorte. - falou saindo.

- Weasley. - falou a morena estridentes.

- Zabini. - rosnou a ruiva, cerrando os olhos e virando e direção ao livros com a garota logo atrás.

_**30 Minutes Later:**_

- Assim a gente não vai acabar nunca! - falou a morena pegando o livro rapidamente da mão da ruiva, o fechando com força.

- Não se tratar os livros assim. - rosnou a ruiva.

- Eles não tem sentimentos sua _CPF_.

- É CDF, nem isso você sabe, - falou a ruiva revirando os olhos.

- PELO MENOS NÃO SOU EU QUE PASSO UMA HORA FOLHEANDO UM LIVRO PARA COLOCAR NA ESTANTE. - berrou a morena.

- Biblioteca não é lugar para brigar. - falou a ruiva pegando o livro rapidamente das mãos da morena e colocando em uma estante.

- Biblioteca é lugar para amadores de silêncio. - falou a morena com o nariz empinado.

- _Adoradores_! - corrigiu a ruiva. - Tenha santa paciência. - sussurrou.

- Tanto faz. - revirou os olhos. - Vamos terminar logo com isso. - falou pegando outro livro e colocando em uma estante.

- Não é nessa. - disse a ruiva se aproximando para ajeitar o livro.

- O que disse?

- Nada demais. - pegou o livro e colocou na estante certa, elas continuaram o trabalho até que Scarlett Zabini tropeçou no próprio pé e caiu derrubando vários livros de uma estante a cena a seguir foi:

- EU VOU MATAR VOCÊ SCARLETT ZABINI! COMO VOCÊ PÔDE FAZER UMA COISA DESSAS COM ESSE LIVROS? - ela berrou, e logo depois soltou um grito estrondeante.

- DEIXA DE SER RIDICULA, ELES NÃO TEM SENTIMENTOS. - gritou a morena.

- PELO MENOS SÃO MAIS INTELIGENTES QUE VOCÊ, BURRA. - a morena atirou um livro na ruiva, que desviou - FICOU MALUCA? - a garota se irritou.

- QUEM É VOCÊ PARA ME CHAMAR DE BURRA? - berrou a morena jogando outro livro, esse bateu na cara de Rose.

- AGORA JÁ CHEGA. - a ruiva pegou um livro. - desculpe-me livros. - sussurrou antes de jogar em Scarlett, que desviou, pegou outro livro e jogou na ruiva, e esse bateu no braço da garota, que empurrou a estante na morena, que desviou se jogando no chão, e assim que se levantou foi surpreendida por um belo livro na cara, o que decretou uma bela de uma guerra de livros.

_**40 Minutes Later:**_

_**- O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO AQUI? - gritou Madame Prince recebendo dois livros na cara, um seguido do outro.**_

_**- A culpa é da Rose que me chamou de burra. - falou Zabini apontando para Rose.**_

_**- Ela que jogou o livro na minha cara. - falou Rose revoltada.**_

_**- QUER SABER DE UMA COISA? PEGUEM AS VARINHAS . - falou tirando as varinhas dos bolsos. - DETENÇÃO, SEPARADA! - bufou. - Conversem com o Goyle. - virou e antes de sair. - Arrumes a sala com as varinhas e se você brigarem, serão expulsas. - engoliram em seco e arrumaram a biblioteca.**_

_**X**_

_**- Tudo bem, terá um nova detenção sábado pela manhã, ajudará a Madame Pomfrey com os pacientes, pode ser?**_

_**- Claro Diretor. - falou a ruiva saindo, quando desceu até as masmorras bateu em alguém. - Desculpa. - falou sem olhar quem era.**_

_**- Tudo bem. - quando olhou para cima viu Louis sorrir. - Desculpa por ontem a tarde, não gosto que falem da minha avô. - ela sorriu.**_

_**- Eu entendo, me sinto do mesmo jeito em relação a minha mãe. - ela deu uma risada meiga, ele apenas acompanhou a risada.**_

_**- Te vejo mais tarde. - ele falou andando.**_

_**- I see you later. - falou a ruiva indo para o salão comunal.**_

_**X**_

_**- Scorpius. - ela sorriu sentando ao lado do garoto. - O que está fazendo?**_

_**- Nada. Como foi a detenção? - ele riu.**_

_**- Foi, digamos, ahn. Eu e Zabini fizemos uma guerra de livros. - revirou os olhos. - e a sua?**_

_**- Eu e o Louis não nos demos muito bem. - ele riu também. - Quer jogar xadrez?**_

_**- Claro, eu vou ganhar de você. - ele pegou o tabuleiro e começou a organizar. - Sábado eu tenho outra detenção. - ela disse rindo. - Com a Pomfrey. - ele revirou os olhos.**_


	10. Herbologia

**Herbologia.**

- Então, tudo o que temos que fazer é se meter em encrenca. - falou o moreno mexendo nos livro de Rose. Eles se encontravam no dormitório do Alvo, Scorpius e Josh Kingston (N/A: Foi o primeiro nome que veio a minha cabeça, e provavelmente vai ser a única vez que ele vai ser mencionado kk) Rose dividia o dormitório com Katy (Pronuncia-se Queiti) e Kate (Pronuncia-se Cat) Sickness (N/A: Quer dizer doença ou maldade, nesse caso é maldade. Tem motivo para esse sobrenome ;) ) estava com os garotos, por que eram inseparáveis.

- Se você continuar a mexer nos meus livros, não vamos precisar inventar uma coisa. - rosnou a garoto puxando os livro. - _Al. _- os garotos gargalharam.

- Ela se preocupa demais com os livros. - disse Alvo revirando os olhos.

- E você não se preocupa com nada. - irritou-se a garota.

- Rose, Rose, Rose. Tsctsctsc. - ele balançou a cabeça. - Você é um gênio, não precisa mais estudar. - Alvo riu.

- Claro que preciso. - o loiro riu, e revirou os olhos.

- Rose, quanto é 399 dividido por 63 vezes 57 somado com o cubo de 86 menos 21 vezes 7 mais 32 vezes 4 dividido por 2? - perguntou o loiro rindo.

- 636334. - respondeu rapidamente. Os garotos a olharam estranhamente. - O que foi? - perguntou com inocência.

- E você ainda diz que precisa de aulas. - o moreno falou levantando um sobrancelha. - se eu tivesse metade do seu cérebro, eu nem estudaria. - falou rindo.

- Correção, se você usasse metade do que eu uso, todos os cérebros são do mesmo tamanho, a diferença é que uns usam mais e outros menos. - ela falou com seu ar de sabe-tudo.

- Tanto faz amada ruiva. - disse o loiro girando os olhos. - Vamos pensar em algo para erbologia. Certo, alguma idéia Rose?

- Ei, vocês são as mentes malignas, eu sou a mente inteligente. - revirou os olhos.

- Deixe me ver. - Alvo começou a olhar para o nada com uma cara pensativa, depois de alguns minutos de silêncio. - Rose, quanto tempo uma mosca vive? - falou ele seguindo uma mosca com o olhar.

- 24 horas. - falou automaticamente. - ALVO! - berrou a ruiva. - Como assim quanto tempo ela vive, você devia estar pensando em algo para ficar de detenção, não em uma mosca. - ela falou exasperada.

- Desculpa, me distrai. - ele falou voltando a olhar para o nada. - Já sei, vamos procurar na biblioteca. - ele disse com um sorriso gigante.

- É O QUE? - a garota se exasperou. - VOCÊ PRETENDE PROCURAR O QUE NA BIBLIOTECA. - bufou. - COMO FICAR EM DETENÇÃO NA AULA DE ERBOLOGIA PARA IMBECIS? - ela revirou os olhos. - FAÇA-ME O FAVOR. - levantou da cama.

- Rose, você é muito esquentadinha. - falou Scorpius rindo.

- Ela é FOGO! - falou o moreno rindo.

- AH, CALEM A BOCA! - falou caminhando até a porta.

- Calma ruiva, ainda precisamos descobrir um jeito de ficar em detenção. - a ruiva revirou os olhos e voltou para a cama onde estava sentada. - Vamos pensar.

- JÁ SEI! - gritou Alvo.

- Ah não, de novo não. - falou Rose revirando os olhos.

- Essa é boa. Que tal a gente fazer um guerra de plantas? Hein? - ele sorriu.

- Al, você é um gênio. - falou a ruiva com os olhos brilhando.

- Sério? - falou com um sorriso vitorioso.

- Não. - ela falou voltando a expressão seria, Scorpius gargalhou.

- Que tal a gente, ahn, se ameaçar Alvo? E a Rose se meter? - falou o loiro pensativo.

- Acho que é a melhor idéia que temos. - falou a ruiva rindo.

- A dele você aceita. - Alvo fez biquinho.

- Al gatinho, você sabe que eu te amo priminho. - falou abraçando o primo e beijando a bochecha do mesmo.

- Ei, e eu? - Scorpius fez bico. A ruiva riu e foi até o garoto, o abraçando e beijando sua bochecha. - Agora sim. Vamos para aula?

- Vamos. - disse Rose indo até a porta.

X

- Bom Dia alunos. Eu sou Neville Longbottom, seu professor de herbologia. - o homem sorriu. - Sentem-se por favor.

- Começamos agora? - perguntou o loiro para a ruiva.

- Não, espera. - assim que Neville olhou para Rose, ela deu uma piscadela para avisar que era o plano. - Vai. - sussurrou.

- VOCÊ É IMBECIL POTTER. - rosnou o loiro apontando a varinha.

- Pelo menos Malfoy, não me acho o tal. - falou girando a varinha.

- QUER MORRER? - gritou o loiro.

- Ei vocês dois, PAREM! - disse a ruiva.

- VOCÊ NÃO SE METE WEASLEY. - bufou o loiro.

- EU ME METO ONDE EU QUISER. - disse a ruiva com fúria.

- Rose, calma. - falou o moreno. - Ele é apenas um imbecil.

- DANE-SE! VOCÊ É UM GAROTINHO MIMADO QUE SÓ PENSA EM VOCÊ. - berrou ela apotando a varinha para o pescoço do loiro, a essa hora todos os rostos estavam virado para os três.

- OS TRÊS, SILÊNCIO! Depois da aula, os três ficam. - falou apontando para os garotos. - E iram até a sala do diretor Goyle. - virou e começou a sua aula.

X

- Estão liberados. Menos os três. - falou apotando para o trio. Quando todos saíram. - Quem foi a mente brilhante? - perguntou o professor levantando uma sobrancelha.

- Scorpius. - falou a ruiva rindo.

- Foi interessante, vocês são ótimos atores. - falou o professor rindo descontroladamente. - Eu me segurei para não rir. Sou Neville Longbottom. - o professor sorriso estendendo a mão para o loiro.

- Prazer, sou Scorpius Malfoy. - falou apertando a mão do professor.

- Venham comigo. - falou saindo da estufa de erbologia, o trio seguiu ele pelo caminho até a sala de Goyle, o professor bateu a porta.

- Entre. - falou o diretor sonserino.

- Bom dia caro Goyle. - disse o professor entrando a sala.

- Bom dia Longbottom, o que te traz aqui? - perguntou o ex-gordo sorrindo.

- Um trio muito inquieto. - ele riu. - Scorpius Malfoy, Rose Weasley e Alvo Potter.

- Rose novamente? Já é a terceira vez. - o professor riu.

- Você sabe o motivo. - o diretor riu (N/A: Os três estão esperando calmamente do lado de fora, sem ouvir nada.)

- É eu sei, ela é uma Weasley. - o diretor fez uma pausa. - O que eles fizeram?

- Scorpius ameaçou Alvo e Rose se meteu, ah claro, Alvo chamou Scorpius de Imbecil - o professor sorriu.

- E ... ? - encorajou o diretor.

- Eu acho que devíamos deixar eles fazerem uma visitinha a floresta proibida comigo, procurar mandrágoras. - o diretor sorriu.

- Tudo bem, nada mais justo. - ele sorriu - eles iram hoje a noite se quiser. - falou girando a varinha.

- Hoje a noite então, vou avisá-los. Não precisamos comunicar seus pais, deixaremos para a próxima. - o diretor sorriu.

- Sempre protegendo o jovem Potter, mas tudo bem. Deixa para próxima.

- Tchau Goyle.

- Tchau Neville. - o professor saiu da sala encontrando os três sentados no chão, encostados na parede, na ordem Rose, Alvo e Scorpius.

- Vamos a floresta proibida, hoje a noite. - sorriu o professor, os três comemoraram, o que o fez gargalhar.


	11. Floresta Proibida Parte 1

**Floresta Proibida.**

- AAAAAAAAAAAALVO! VOCÊ TEM QUE ACHAR ISSO, SE NÃO SEUS PAIS VÃO LHE MATAR. - girou a ruiva revirando a mala do moreno.

- Preguiça. - falou deitando na cama.

- Ruiva, só uma pergunta. Quando o Al era pequeno a Sra. Weasley deixou ele cair muitas vezes? - perguntou o loiro ajudando a garota.

- Gente, é só um gato. - falou indignado.

- NÃO ALVO! É O GATO DA SUA IRMÃ. - berrou Rose revoltada, como alguém consegue levar _sem querer _o gato da irmã mais nova, e ainda faz questão de perde, tinha que ser o desligado do Alvo.

- Ela sobrevivi sem ele. - falou sentando na cama.

- ALVO SEVERO POTTER, ACHE LOGO ESSE GATO! - rosnou a ruiva.

- Por que? - perguntou.

- Por que? Você lembra quando a Ton-Ton ficou doente, o que sua irmã fez? Ela NÃO sobrevivi sem ele.

- Tá certo. - o moreno levantou da cama e começou a procurar_._

_**20 Minutes Later:**_

- CHEGA! - berrou Rose. - Já era, perdemos o gato. - falou se jogando na cama do loiro, foi nessa hora que uma bola de pelos caiu em cima do seu rosto. - TON-TON! - berrou a ruiva feliz.

- Olha, acham... - Al nunca completou a frase pois recebeu um olhar de morte de Rose.

- Pegue esse gato e leve para Lily. Ouviu? - falou a ruiva entregando o gato. - Lembrem-se as oito com o Nevy. - falou se levantando.

- Aonde vai, ruiva? - o loiro perguntou se divertindo da cena, mas concordava com a ruiva.

- Salão comunal, vou estudar um pouco. - falou sorrindo.

- Ah, eu vou com você. - ele levantou e foi para perto da garota. - Não vem Al? - o garoto negou com a cabeça.

- Estamos na primeira semana de aula ainda, nem poções tivemos ainda, e você já quer estudar. Santa paciência. - sorriu o garoto.

- Vem Al. É melhor que ficar ai. - ele negou e se jogou na cama com o gato em mãos.

- Não, não. Vou ficar. - ele sorriu e começou a alisar o gato em sua barriga.

- Tudo bem, não esqueça de mandar o Ton-Ton. - falou a ruiva saindo do dormitório com o loiro.

- O Al é meio louco, não é? - perguntou o loiro.

- Ele não é louco, só é disperso. - falou a ruiva descendo as escadas com o loiro. - E estranho, sabe? - ela sorriu fraco. - Vamos sentar. - ela falou puxando ele pela mão até um sofá, sentaram juntos.

- O que é estranho?

- O Al sempre foi meio que a ovelha negra da família, por que o James era o preferido da Gina, ele é ruivo e parece muito com a mãe, já a Lily é a princesinha do Harry, o Alvo sempre foi o favorito da mamãe, mas mesmo assim, o James era mais velho e sempre teve tudo que quis, sempre andava com a Victorie, a Dominique, a Molly II, o Teddy, (N/A: Vick e Teddy são mais velhos, mas andam com eles) isso da família, tirando os agregados, como: David Finnigan, Davin Thomas. Quando entrou em Hogwarts conheceu mais Agnes e Anne Brown e Aston Callado, mas ele sempre teve alguém, entende? - ele assentiu.

- Sei o que você quer dizer, James sempre teve vários amigos, e a todo tempo andava com eles, não importava se fossem da família, ou se fossem de Hogwarts.

- Exatamente, já a Lily, tem vários amigos Weasleys, tem o Hugo, meu irmão, Louis, Lucy e os gêmeos Fred II e Roxanne (N/A: Eles provavelmente não são gêmeos, mas eu quis colocar, ta? Hunf.), e quando entrar em hogwarts vou nem comentar. Já o Alvo, sempre foi só eu e ele, a única na família da gente com a nossa idade é a Lucy Weasley, mas a Audrey é uma pessoa muito reservada, o que reflete na personalidade da filha, ela não fala direito com a gente, não é como a Molly que fala com todo mundo abertamente, ela se exclui. E como sempre foi só nos dois, é como se fossemos diferentes. A parte estranha nisso tudo é que, você virou nosso amigo, é estranho ter mais alguém para conversa e se abrir que não seja o distraído do Al, não que ele seja ruim, só que é diferente. - falou olhando para as pernas, o loiro colocou a mão sobre a dela.

- Se é estranho para você, imagina na para mim. - riu o loiro. - Eu nunca tive amigos, meu pai era filho único, e só fala com o Goyle dos tempos de escola. E só fala com ele, eles são amigos de verdade claro, mas eu quero dizer, só não perdeu o contato por que ele casou com a minha tia, a única irmã da minha mãe, e eles não tem filhos, minha mãe tem várias amigas ainda, mas as que tem filhos ou filhas, nenhum é da minha idade, e nem irmã ou irmão eu tenho, sempre foi só eu e eu. - ele sorriu..

- Agora você tem amigos. - sorriu a garota e beijou a bochecha do loiro.- Antes que você comece a querer me enrolar, vamos estudar. - falou pegando o livro que estava em seus braços o tempo todo e se deitou a cabeça no colo do loiro, e começou a ler em voz alta.

X

- Olá - falou a ruiva sorrindo.

- Oi Rose. - falaram as garotas loiras. - O que estár fassendo? - falou a loira de cabelo mais curto.

- Lendo. Por que? - disse por cima do livro.

- Por nada. - a garota andou até sua cama e deu um significativo olhar para irmã. - Entaõ Rosê, você é amiga du Scorpius Marfoy?

- Ah sim, sou sim Kate.

- E de Alvo Potter, não é? - falou a de cabelo mais comprido, essa não possuía sotaque.

- O Al é meu primo. - falou olhando para outra. - Posso fazer uma pergunta?

- Clarro. - falou Kate.

- Por que você - apontou para Kate - tem sotaque e ela - apontou para Katy - não tem? - as meninas sorriram.

- Por que nossa mãe é de Beauxbatons, e nosso pai é daqui de Hogwarts e estudou alguns anos em uma escola na Italia que eu não me lembro o nome... - disse Katy.

- E eu passer alguns anors na France e na Italía. E a Katxy no, ela fico aque. - completou Kate.

- Ah tudo bem. - riu a ruiva. - Bom, eu vou indo, tenho uma coisa importante para fazer. - ela levantou e colocou a capa. - Boa noite meninas. - disse na porta.

- Boa noite, Rose. - disse Katy.

- Bôa Nortce. Rôse. - disse Kate.

X

- Já que estão todos aqui, vamos. - disse Neville saindo com os três no seu encalço. - Alguns de vocês sabem alguma utilidade da Mandrágora? - todos olharam para Rose.

- Existe um tônico reconstituinte feito com mandrágora muito forte, que traz a pessoa que foi enfeitiçada ao seu estado normal. - falou a ruiva revirando os olhos. Porém tem um problema, Mandrágoras choram muito quando são retiradas do solo, seu choros parecem mais berros. O choro de uma mandrágora bebê não é muito alto, mas pode deixar você inconsciente por algumas hora, já o de uma adulta, pode ser fatal. - falou tremendo como se lembra-se de algo.

- Exatamente Rose, quando eu estava no segundo ano, usamos abafadores para anular o som, mas eu subestimei os abafadores, e acabei inconsciente, por isso. - ele tirou três abafadores e entregou - Não subestimem os abafadores, e só peguem mandrágoras bebês. Elas são sentimentais, só para avisar. - ele sorriu - se usar for retirar alguma, avise, todos colocaremos os abafadores, e não quero nenhum aluno inconsciente. Preparados para entrar? - todos assentiram. - Vamos lá. - o professor foi na frente com os três atrás.

X

Eles andavam silenciosamente, já haviam encontrado 27 mandrágoras, faltavam apenas 3, o loiro observava todos os lugares e a ruiva agarrava o seu braço com medo, e procurava também, já o moreno observava as estrelas.

- Nossa hoje o Céu ta bem estrelado. - comentou o moreno em descaso.

- Verdade. - disse o loiro olhando para cima. - Aquelas estrelas ali - apontou o loiro - Formam um M de Malfoy. - ele disse rindo, a ruiva revirou os olhos.

- Engraçadinho, até parece. - falou o moreno em sarcasmo. - Mas ali. - apontou - Forma Alvo. - riu ele.

- Não forma nada. - disse a ruiva rindo. - Espera. PARA TUDO. - disse ela rindo. - Olhem ali. - falou apontando.

- Certo, isso é muito estranho. - disse o loiro rindo. - Como pode ter isso ali.

- Não faço idéia. - o moreno riu.


	12. Floresta Proibida Parte 2

_**- Gente, está escrito bem direitinho ali. - ela tinha os olhos arregalados. - o meu nome, Rose Weasley e se isso quer dizer alguma coisa, tem meu nome escrito nas estrelas, e se for sinal de morte? EU NÃO QUERO MORRER. - ela falou em pânico. - Tio Nevy, você me protege? - silêncio. - Tio Nevy? - ela abaixou o rosto para olha para o professor. - AH NÃO! - disse em pânico.**_

_**- Que foi, Rose? - falaram juntos, olhando para a ruiva.**_

_**- Estamos perdidos! - falou apontando para o lugar onde Neville estava a pouco tempo.**_

_**- LEGAL! - gritaram os dois meninos juntos. - Sozinhos na floresta PROIBIDA. - disse o loiro sorrindo maliciosamente. - Você sabe ruiva, que tudo que é proibido é mais legal.**_

_**- Ah não, nem vem. - bufou a garota. - Vamos procurar o Neville. **_

_**- Ah, Rosita. Não seja careta. - falou o primo da ruiva passando o braço por seu pescoço. - Vamos.**_

_**- Eu NUNCA vou fazer isso. - ela falou se soltando do moreno. - Ouviram bem, NUNCA vou explorar a floresta proibida a noite, com dois menino de 11 anos.**_

_**10 Minutes later:**_

- Eu não acredito que vocês me convenceram a isso. - falou a ruiva bufando.

- Calma ruiva, nós só estamos dando uma olhadinha aqui. - o loiro sorriu.

- Não gosto desse lugar, ele me dá arrepios. - falou a ruiva se encolhendo. - Deveríamos estar com o Neville. - falou amedrontada.

- Calma ruiva. - falou o loiro passando o braço no pescoço dela. - Vamos atrás dele já já.

- Ok, mas vamos mesmo. - falou apertando o braço do moreno, ouviram um barulho estranho. - O que foi isso? - falou escondendo o rosto do peito do loiro.

- Não deve ter si... - a fala dele parou assim que sua visão chegou no outro lado da floresta.

- Aquilo é um... - falou a ruiva com os olhos arregalados.

- Um Lobisomem? Sim. - falou o moreno calmamente.

- CORREM BANDO DE COBRAS! - berrou Scorpius correndo com a ruiva puxando o moreno em seu encalço.

- VOCÊ É DEMENTE? - gritou a ruiva. - NÃO SE CORRE QUANDO O LOBISOMEM AINDA NÃO TE VIU, VOCÊ SAI SEM FAZER BARULHO.

- Já era.- falou olhando para trás e vendo o lobisomem os seguir. - Agora só podemos correr. - eles corriam feito louco até que a ruiva prendeu o pé em uma planta, puxou com força, o que fez a ruiva escorregar e cair em um buraco bem fundo.

- ROOOOOOOOOSE! - gritou o moreno desesperado. (N/A: Milagre gente o Al desesperado.)

- Eu to bem. - foi escutado o grito da ruiva. - CORRAM, EU ME VIRO! - gritou tentando ficar em pé.

- NEM PENSAR ROSE, NÓS VAMOS TE AJUDAR. - disse Scorpius em pânico, olhando o lobisomem se aproximar.

- VEM. - gritou Alvo estendendo a mão para o buraco, a ruiva tentou ficar em pé, mas caiu.

- NÃO DÁ. NÃO CONSIGO FICAR EM PÉ. - suspirou. - CORRAM!

- NEM PENSAR. - falou o loiro olhando novamente, ele estava cada vez mais perto. - JÁ SEI. - gritou empurrando Alvo no buraco e pulando logo em seguida. - Lum... - o loiro foi interrompido pela ruiva.

- Não. - Rose disse segurando o braço do loiro. - Vamos esperar ele passar. - suspirou cansada, e se escorou na parede do buraco.

- Como você está? - falou o moreno sentando ao lado dela e a abraçando.

- Eu to com medo. - falou chorando.

- Ei, calma. - falou o loiro sentando ao seu lado.

- Calma, calma, calma. Foi só o que eu escutei desde que cheguei aqui. - soluçou a garota. - Mas quer saber, cansei de ter calma. Eu cai em um buraco, enquanto corria de um lobisomem 10 minutos depois de me perde do meu professor no meio da floresta _proibida e sabe onde eu to agora, em um buraco, assustada com dois meninos de 11 anos, sem saber o que está acontecendo lá fora. - fungou._

_- Desculpa. - falou o loiro se sentindo culpado e a abraçando de lado. - Se machucou?_

_- Estou quase certa que sim. Mas não dá para vê. - ela choramingou._

_- Acham que ele já foi? - perguntou o moreno._

_- Acho que... - a ruiva foi interrompida por um som de passos vindo lá de fora, engoliu em seco quando viu uma sombra se aproximar._

_- Rose, Alvo, Scorpius, estão ai? - ouvir a voz do professor fez a ruiva sentir uma onda de alivio._

_- Estamos sim. - disse a ruiva._

_- Venham, vamos entrar. Já achei todas. _

_- Não dá, não consigo ficar em pé. - disse nervosa._

_- Nós damos um jeito nisso, professor se prepara para pegar ela, certo? - disse o loiro._

_- Pode deixar. - falou o professor se agachando. O loiro ficou em pé junto com o moreno, cada um de um lado da ruiva, eles a seguraram pelos braços e cintura, a levantando, aproximaram-na de onde tinham vindo e o professor a puxou, a colocando na costas, os meninos subiram logo atrás._


	13. A Malfoy

- Como você está se sentindo? - perguntou o loiro sentando na cama da enfermaria.

- Melhor. - suspirou a ruiva.

- Me desculpa Rose. Por favor. - falou com lágrimas nos olhos. - é tudo minha culpa, você agora estar com a perna quebrada e toda arranhada.

- Não foi sua culpa, eu aceitei. - falou pegando a mão do loiro. - e com a poção que ela esta me dando, eu sairei daqui hoje a noite. - sorriu a ruiva.

- Mas eu insisti, então é minha culpa. - falou olhando nos olhos azuis da ruiva.

- Tudo bem, eu te desculpo. - falou beijando a bochecha do amigo.

- SCORPIUS MALFOY VAI EMBORA DAQUI AGORA. - gritou a Madame Pomfrey vendo o loiro ainda lá. - Você está aqui desde que a garota entrou.

- Tudo bem. Estou indo. - falou o loiro beijando a cabeça da ruiva. - se cuida. - falou saindo da sala sorrido.

X

- Scorp, chegou uma carta para você. - falou Alvo quando o loiro entrou no quarto. - É da sua mãe. - o loiro pegou a carta e se jogou na cama, abrindo a carta.

_Querido Scorpius,_

_Como você está meu amor? Faz tanto tempo que não fala comigo. Tudo bem, uma semana, mas mesmo assim, estou morrendo de saudades, eu tenho uma grande novidade, muito feliz pelo menos, seu pai amou, e quero saber o que você pensa sobre isso, então escreva de volta: Eu estou Grávida. Você vai ter uma irmãzinha meu bebê, é uma menina, descobrimos hoje pela manhã, queria que você nos ajuda-se a escolher o nome._

_Com amor, Astoria Malfoy._

- Scorpius cara, você ta bem? Você ta branco. - perguntou o moreno para o loiro de olhos arregalados e branco feito papel.

- Alvo meu caro, deixa eu te contar uma novidade, - disse abrindo um sorriso enorme.

- Qual? - falou com os olhos brilhando.

- EU VOU TER UMA IRMÃZINHA. - gritou o loiro agarrando a carta.

- Que emoção cara, você não vai ser mais o único Malfoy. - falou o moreno sorrindo. - Espera, mas os Malfoys sempre só tem um filho homem? - falou confuso.

- É isso mudou, sabe por que? Por que eu vou ter uma IRMÃ - ele tinha os olhos brilhando.

X

- ROSE! - falaram os dois garotos pulando na amiga.

- Ai. - ela gemeu de dor.

- Desculpa. - disseram juntos novamente. Ela riu.

- O que estavam fazendo? - perguntou a ruiva sentando.

- Eu estava ensinando a ele técnicas de ganhar de você no xadrez bruxo. - sorriu o moreno.

- Não confie nele Scorpius, ele nunca venceu nem uma mosca. - falou revirando os olhos. - e só duas pessoas ganham de mim, que são meu pai e meu irmão. - falou com ar imponente.

- Se acha Rosesita. - disse Alvo risonho. A ruiva revirou os olhos.

- Rose, tenho uma novidade. - falou sorrindo.

- Nossa, eu fico na enfermaria por algumas horas e perco a linha da vida de vocês? - fez cara espantada fazendo os garotos rirem.

- Rose, eu vou ter uma irmã. - falou com o olhos brilhando.

- AI QUE LINDO. - a ruiva gritou sorridente. - Que perfeito. - ela levantou e abraçou o loiro. - Parabéns. - o loiro retribuiu.

- Minha mãe me escreveu a pouco dizendo, pediu até ajuda para o nome, - falou sorrindo abertamente. - Vamos subir? - os dois assentiram e subiram para o dormitório dos garotos, chegando lá Rose sentou na cama de Alvo, com o dono ao seu lado, e Scorpius sentou na frente dos dois.

- Como é ficar na enfermaria? - perguntou o moreno.

- Um tédio. - riu. - só eu e eu mesma no tédio da enfermaria. - eles riram. - Já sabe que nome vai dizer Scorp? - ele negou rindo.

- Não faço idéia, sempre fui péssimo em escolher nome. - riu o loiro. - Querem me ajudar? - os olhos da ruiva brilharam.

- Claro. - responderam juntos.

- Tudo bem, dêem as dicas. - falou sorrindo.

- Stacy. - disse o moreno.

- Não. - o loiro negou.

- Vanessa.

- Não.

- Julia.

- Não.

- Luiza.

- Não.

- Hannycrayde.

- Que nome é esse?

- Veio na cabeça.

- Merlin,

- Josefá.

- Não.

- Tanya.

- Não. (N/A: Só quem ta falando é o Alvo e Scorpius)

- Mariclaudia.

- Não.

- Gente, achei um nome perfeito. - falou a ruiva com os olhos brilhando, os dois olharam para ela. - Amy, é curto, é meigo, é fácil e quer dizer Amor.

- É perfeito. - sorriu o loiro. - Espera um minuto. - falou levantando uma sobrancelha e olhando para Alvo que o olhou do mesmo jeito. - Como você sabe...

- O significado do nome? - completou o moreno.

- Sabendo. - falou revirando os olhos. - Quer saber o de vocês? - eles assentiram. - Scorpius, vem de Escorpião, que quer dizer aquele que nasceu da noite. E Alvo, quer dizer muito branco. - falou como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo.

- E o seu? - perguntou o moreno.

- Rose é a forma francesa de dizer Rosa, que é a flor mais conhecida e mais delicada. - falou com um brilho forte no olhar.

X

_Querida Mamãe,_

_Desculpa andei um pouco ocupado por aqui. Sei que parece estranho eu andar ocupado, mas eu fiz dois grandes amigos aqui, Alvo e Rose, se papai descobre me mata, ela é uma Weasley e ele um Potter, mas os dois estão em sonserina. Adorei a noticia, vou ter uma irmãzinha, vou ter uma irmãzinha. Você me perguntou sobre um nome, e eu tenho um que acho que você vai gostar, Amy, quer dizer amor, quem me disse foi a Rose. Eu te amo, estou com saudades._

_Scorpius Malfoy._

_Meu Amor,_

_Não contarei ao seu pai a parte dos seus amigos, ele descobrira depois. Rose é muito criativa é um lindo nome, é um nome perfeito, eu amei. Amy Astoria Malfoy, não combina muito, mas é como seu pai quer que ela se chame, logo farei uma visita a você e a Pomfrey também, sinto falta dela e sim meu amor, você vai ter uma irmãzinha. Eu também te amo._

_Astoria Malfoy._


	14. TCM

- Nossa primeira aula é de que? - perguntou o moreno em quanto iam para o grande salão para tomar café-da-manhã.

- Trato de criaturas mágicas. (N/A: Eu não lembro se eles tem no primeiro ano, mas se não tem, vão ter agora kk) - o loiro respondeu e logo depois a ruiva gritou. - que foi ruiva? - perguntou curioso para a garota saltitante.

- HAGRID - falou com os olhos brilhando.

- Você tem algum tipo de paixão platônica por ele prima? - perguntou Alvo rindo.

- Não, ele já é casado. - falou trancando a cara.

- Com quem? - falou o moreno perplexo.

- Não me digam que vocês não sabia que Rúbeo Hagrid se casou a 13 anos com Olímpia Maxime, agora Olímpia Hagrid, eles tiveram uma filha da nossa idade, Cecilia Hagrid, estuda em Beauxbatons. - falou a ruiva revirando os olhos.

- E como você sabe tudo isso? - perguntou o loiro levantando as sobrancelhas.

- Fleur Weasley as vezes fala comigo. - bufou. - Vamos tomar café? Estou morta de fome. - pegou a mão dos garotos e andou até o salão.

X

- RÚBEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEO! - gritou a ruiva pulando no pescoço do meio gigante que a abraçou.

- Pequena ruiva. - falou beijando a bochecha da ruiva. - Sentiu falta desse velho senhor?

- Você não ta velho, Rúbeo. - falou sorrindo.

- Oi Hagrid. - falou Alvo sorrindo e acenando para o meio gigante. - Conhece o Scorpius?

- Ainda não. - ele olhou o loiro de cima a baixo. - Você é filho do Malfoy? - perguntou estranhamente.

- Sou sim. - falou timidamente. - Sou Scorpius Malfoy. Prazer. - falou estendendo a mão, o velho Rúbeo apertou e respondeu:

- Sou Rúbeo Hagrid, é um prazer. - o meio gigante sorriu. - Você parece muito com seu pai.

- Éer, obrigado? - perguntou o loiro, ele se sentia estranhamente inquieto perto do meio gigante.

- Oh, não se preocupe, não vou te machucar, não tenho nada contra o seu pai, muito menos contra você. - deu um sorriso gigante, o que fez o loiro sorrir. - Seu pai não guarda ressentimentos pelo Hipogrifo, guarda? - engoliu em seco.

- Que hipogrifo? - falou o loiro levantando uma sobrancelha.

- Nenhum. - apressou-se a dizer. - Tudo bem, juntem-se aos outros alunos. - eles se afastaram, o loiro sussurrou para ruiva.

- O que ele quis dizer com aquilo? - a ruiva suspirou pesadamente.

- Quando seu pai estava no terceiro ano, o hipogrifo do Hagrid atacou ele e digamos que ele mandou matar o hipogrifo. - a ruiva engoliu em seco.

- Que horror. - falou o loiro com os olhos arregalados. - Mas eu ainda me pergunto como você sabe tanta coisa? - a ruiva riu.

- Isso minha mãe me contou. - ela riu. - Ela ficou meia hora relembrando a cara de horror que o seu pai fez quando o hipogrifo o "atacou" - gargalhou.

X

- Hoje vamos estudar sobre sereias, alguém sabe alguma coisa sobre sereias? - doze pessoas levantaram a mão, incluindo Rose Weasley, e claro que ela foi escolhida. - Srta. Weasley.

- Sereias são seres horrendos, que adoram atacar as pessoas, vivem na defensiva e tem uma voz maravilhosa, não gosta de pessoas em seu habitat natural. - falou com ar de sabe-tudo.

- Rose, elas não são tão más. - a garota levantou uma sobrancelha. - elas são lindas e doces. - a garota caiu na gargalhada.

- Por que essa doida está rindo? - perguntou Scarlett Zabini a olhando com desprezo.

- Professor. - uma garota tímida levantou a mão.

- Diga Srta. Thomas. - a garota sorriu.

- Meus pais me disseram que as sereias são criaturas místicas que encantam as pessoas para depois matá-las. E ainda disseram que eram feias. - a morena sorriu.

- E são. - ouviram uma voz diferente. - Harry Potter me disse isso várias vezes. - todos olharam para o dono da voz. - Boa dia Hagrid. - sorriu o professor. - Todos sabem que você adora criaturas mágicas, nunca falaria mal delas, nem na ultima das hipóteses.

- Bom dia Longbottom. - Hagrid sorriu. - Eu as acho lindas e meigas, gentis até. - sorriu o velho Rúbeo.

- Você pensa o mesmo de dragões. - o professor virou-se para os alunos. - Bom dia alunos. Eu queria chamar alguns alunos, se não se importa Hagrid.

- Claro que não, fique a vontade. - o professor de ergologia sorriu.

- Os Grifinórios: Sr. Lockhart (N/A: kkkkkk, sim é o filho do professor fajuto do segundo ano, Gilderoy, digamos que ele não é mais fajuto, depois eu explico a "historia dele" criada por mim) e Sr. Cameron. Os Corvinais: Sr. Shacklebolt(N/A: Sim é o filho do ministro da magia) e Sr. Longbottom. Os Lufa-lufas: Sr. Dickson e Sr. Lysander Scamander - teve que falar o nome inteiro já que eram os gêmios filhos de Luna Lovergood - agora Luna Scamander- , Lysander e Lorcan Scamander. - e os sonserinos: Sr. Potter e Sr. Malfoy. Me sigam. - falou virando de costas para sair.

- Tchau. - falaram o loiro e o moreno e beijaram cada um uma bochecha da ruiva.

- Tchau. - sorriu fracamente. Olhou para os garotos saindo.

- Muito bem, vamos conhecer o lago mais de perto. - falou Hagrid chamando os alunos para perto do lago - Elas estão lá embaixo. - o professor sorriu. Rose se aproximara amedrontada, a grifinória que havia falado estava a beira do lago agora, olhando lá para dentro, parecia que queria ver algo. A garota olhou para ela e sorriu, ela sorriu de volta.

- Olha se não é a ruiva pobretona e sabe-tudo. - falou a voz de Zabini atrás dela, ela virou.

- O que quer Zabini? - falou revirando os olhos.

- Ah, nada não. Por que não olha mais de perto, vê se encontra alguma sereia Srta. Medrosa. - riu a garota.

- Cala Boca, Zabini. - falou a grifinória atrás da menina.

- Isso é ridículo, sabia? A nerd sonserina sendo protegida pela sub-nerd grifinória, Tão patético. - a ruiva revirou os olhos. - Já que é tão esperta Weasley, vamos ver como se sai, olhando de perto as sereias. - e empurrou a garota que caiu com força na água, quando a ruiva olhou para baixo, viu sereias horrendas nadando em sua direção, a garota entrou em desespero e começou a tentar subir na água, mas percebeu como estava fundo, e sua respiração já estava falha, nadava muito mal, estava definitivamente ferrada.

- VOCÊ É BURRA ZABINI? - gritou a grifinória desesperada. - PROFESSOR HAGRID, A WEASLEY ESTÁ SE AFOGANDO. - gritou nervosa, o professor estava longe de ouvir, a garota estava em pânico, não sabia o que fazer, ela estava a ponto de pula quando...

Agora estava se contorcendo embaixo d'água, não só por falta de ar, mas também por que tinham sereias horrendas indo em sua direção, ela tentava, mas sabia que era o fim, não sabia mais o que fazer, fechou os olhos...

Foi tudo muito rápido, uma hora a garota estava correndo em direção ao lago, na outra, uma luz a cegava, não só ela mais a todos, uma luz forte vinha do lago, e quando a luz baixou, lá estava ela, deitada no chão sem fazer nenhum movimento..

**PDV'S ROSE:**

Eu sentia toda meu ar ir embora, eu via aquela coisa horrorosas, monstruosas se aproximarem de mim, eu nunca nadei muito bem, e me arrependo disso, tudo o que eu queria era sair daqui, mantinha meus olhos fechados, quando sentir aquele monstros segurar a minha perna, outro o meu braço, monstros me puxando para baixo, era tão lentamente torturante, fechei meus olhos ainda mais forte ao ouvir elas cantarem, eu queria abafar aquele som encantador, eu gritei, mas não foi um grito normal, por que assim que eu gritei, uma luz vinda de mim mesmo começou a deixar elas cegas, eu vi a luz ficar cada vez mais forte, mas eu á não agüentava mais, não tinha ar, sem fôlego, estava quase inconsciente, a ultima coisa que eu vi, foi que estava mais perto da margem.

**X**

**PDV'S 3ª PESSOA:**

- Então, por que nos chamou? - perguntou Lysander.

- Por que eu tinha que escolher ajudantes. - o professor sorriu. - A dois anos, Minerva McGonagall acrescentou aos professores dois ajudantes de cada casa e cada ano, para que eles passem todas as informações, teram reuniões semanais, e você foram meus escolhidos. - Alvo e Scorpius sorriram abertamente.

- Mas por que só escolheu homens? - Bryan Lockhart perguntou confuso, o professor gargalhou.

- Só posso escolher homens, tem que ser do mesmo sexo.

- Mas vamos ser seus ajudantes pelo resto dos anos em Hogwarts. - perguntou Patrick Shacklebolt.

- Sim e não Shacklebolt, vocês podem desistir a hora que quiser, e eu acho outro. - ele sorriu

- Mas as reuniões vão ser em que horário? - perguntou Daniel Longbottom.

- Ainda vou marca o dia, e vou explicar melhor que vai acontecer.

X

- Rose Rose, você está bem? - falou Hagrid em desespero, ela negou com a cabeça. - Afastem-se. - gritou o professor carregando a ruiva para a cabana dele com vários alunos em seu encalço.

- Professor é tudo culpa da Zabini! – gritou a grifinória revolta. – Ela empurrou a Rose para o lago!

- Srta. Zabini detenção. – falou Hagrid nervosamente, Rose era a garotinha dos olhos dele depois de Cécilia. – Encontro você às 15:00 na sala do professor Goyle. – falou. – Thomas venha comigo e Scamalder chame a Pomfrey, por favor. – falou o meio gigante antes de entrar na cabana, com Srta. Thomas. – O que está sentindo?

- Pavor. – disse a ruiva tremendo. – Cansaço, fraqueza, falta de ar. – falou se encolhendo nos braços do gigante.

- Vai ficar tudo bem. – falou o meio gigante a colocando em sua cama e alisando seus cabelos molhados. – Thomas, por favor, traga água para essa jovem senhorita. – Rose riu e se encolheu. Logo a grifinória chegou com um copo de água para a ruiva.

- Aqui Professor. – falou entregando o copo para o meio gigante.

- Obrigado Srta. Thomas. – falou o meio gigante ajudando a ruiva a beber.

- Você viu, éer, as sereias? – perguntou a grifinória nervosa.

- Sim, e elas são horríveis. – falou tremendo.

- As sereias não são más, elas só são um pouco territoriais, querida. – falou passando a mão pelos cabelos molhados da ruiva.

- Não sei, mas tenho medo delas. – tremeu. – Obrigado por tentar me ajudar, Thomas. – sorriu a ruiva.

- De nada Weasley. – a meio indiana sorriu – A Zabini e as amiguinhas feiosas dela são terríveis, odeio elas. – falou emburrada, a ruiva riu. A porta foi aberta.

- Oh querida, o que está sentindo? – falou Madame Pomfrey entrando apressada na cabana – Obrigado por me chamar Lorcan. Deve estar morrendo de frio. – falou vendo a garota molhada. – Srta. Thomas, segure a minha maleta, por favor. – a garota segurou, a velha senhora pegou uma colcha e colocou-a sobre a garota que se encolheu.

- Obrigada. – falou a ruiva se acochegando.

- Desculpa Hagrid, mas preciso que todos saiam e por favor Thomas, poderia colocar a maleta no chão? – a garota assentiu, colocando a maleta enfeitiçada no chão.

- Tudo bem, Madame Pomfrey, só cuide dela. – falou o professor saindo, junto com os alunos.

- Como está sentindo, querida? – a garota tremeu.

- Péssima. – choramingou, a velha senhora colocou a mão na testa da garota.

- Você está um pouco quente. – a garota se agarrou a colcha, a madame pegou em sua maleta uma poção. – É uma poção revitalisante. Tome, vai lhe fazer bem. – a garota pegou o frasco com delicadeza e bebeu o seu conteúdo. – Vou te levar a enfermaria, mas não é nada demais, só está fraca.


End file.
